The Red
by nny777slavelabor
Summary: yes, yes i have finaly added to my wonderful collection of songfic's please R+R ~chapter 8 wobbly headed bob songfic! yay!!
1. the red

~ I do not own Johnny jhonen vasquez does, nor do I own this song the band chevelle does. ~  
  
* Johnny sits in a small dark corner of his room fiddling with a knife speaking to no one in particular. *  
  
They say freak When you're singled out The red Well it filters through  
  
*Walks out to a person strapped into a stray jacket he has tears running down his face *  
  
So lay down The threat is real When his sight goes red again  
  
* He picks the person up by the front of the jacket and looks them straight in the eyes *  
  
Seeing red again Seeing red again  
  
* he tosses the person back down onto the floor and turns away *  
  
This change he won't contain Slip away to clear your mind When asked who made it show The truth he gives into most  
  
* He turns back to the person with a large knife between his hands*  
  
So lay down The threat is real When his sight goes red again  
  
* he gets just a bit closer waving the knife in their face*  
  
So lay down The threat is real When his sight goes red again So lay down The threat is real When his sight goes red again  
  
* He Lifts the knife over his head and slashes it down into the person's chest over and over again *  
  
Seeing red again Seeing red again Seeing red again Seeing red again Seeing red again Seeing red again Seeing red again Seeing RED!! * When he is finished he walks out of the room and back into the dark corner from where he first started and sits down *  
  
They say freak When you're singled out The red It filters through 


	2. torn

~I no own nny, I no own this song, they belong to Jhonen Vasquez, and Natalie Imbruglia ~  
  
*devi sits in the middle of her floor covered in paint crying *  
  
I thought I saw a man brought to life He was warm he came around like he was dignified He showed me what it was to cry  
  
*she picks up a photo of her and nny on their first date together and wipes away a fresh tear*  
  
Well you couldn't be that man I adored You don't seem to know-or seem to care what your heart is for I don't know him anymore  
  
There's nothin' where he used to lie My conversation has run dry That's what's goin' on  
  
*she franticly rips the paper to shreds and falls to the floor *  
  
Nothing's fine I'm torn I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel I'm cold and I am shamed Lying naked on the floor Illusion never changed Into something real I'm wide-awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn You're a little late I'm already torn  
  
* sits up and walks over to a mirror and begins to wipe away the mascara that has run down her face, the pulls her pigtails down *  
  
So I guess the fortune teller's right I should have seen just what was there and not some holy light  
  
* She looks up into the mirror and sees nny behind her she spins around to see nothing *  
  
But you crawled beneath my veins and now, I don't care, I have no luck I don't miss it all that much There's just so many things  
  
That I can't touch I'm torn I'm all out of faith This is how I feel I'm cold and I am shamed Lying naked on the floor Illusion never changed Into something real I'm wide-awake and I can see The perfect sky is torn You're a little late I'm already torn  
  
Torn  
  
Ohh, ooh...  
  
*tenna walks in and up to her and puts an arm around her*  
  
There's nothing where he used to lie My inspiration has run dry That's what's goin' on  
  
*devi walks to the window and watches him walk by looking like he was crying *  
  
Nothing's right I'm torn I'm all out of faith This is how I feel I'm cold and I am shamed Lying naked on the floor Illusion never changed Into something real I'm wide-awake and I can see The perfect sky is torn I'm all out of faith This is how I feel I'm cold and I'm ashamed Bound and broken on the floor You're a little late I'm already torn  
  
Torn  
  
Oh,  
  
[guitar solo out] Oh 


	3. count to six and die

~I do not own nny or the song "count to 6 and die, jhonen owns nny, marilyn manson owns the song.  
  
* Johnny has another girl who shares a great resemblance to devi. She is tied up with a gag in her mouth and Johnny speaks to himself *  
  
she's got her eyes open wide she's got the dirt and spit of the world her mouth on the metal the lips of a scared little girl  
  
* turns on the over head light and kneels down next to her *  
  
I've got an angel in the lobby he's waiting to put me in line but I won't ask forgiveness for my faith has gone dry  
  
* a large pendulum begins to swing down hovering over the girls midsection *  
  
she's got her Christian prescriptures and death has crawled in her ear like elevator music the songs that she shouldn't hear  
  
* he holds up his hand in a counting gesture*  
  
1...2...3... and it spins around 4...5...6.. and we all lay down  
  
*closer it weaves to the girls raw belly, he smiles insanely *  
  
some do it fast some do it better in smaller amounts  
  
* and with that the blade of the pendulum rips into her flesh * 


	4. always

~ I don't own Johnny or Devi (duh) nor do I own this song the band saliva does. ~  
  
*Devi walks up to house number 777 and knocks loudly on the door. A surprised Johnny answers to see Devi standing in front of him crying *  
  
I hear, a voice say, "Don't be so blind" It's telling me all these things that you would probably hide Am I, your one and only desire Am I the reason you breathe, or am I the reason you cry?  
  
Always... always... always... always... always... always... I just can't live without you  
  
*Johnny opens the door all the way. Devi reaches out and grabs his shirt and screams in his face *  
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you  
  
Done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you  
  
*Johnny walks inside of the house and sits on a box of nails and looks her as she speaks *  
  
I feel, like you don't want me around I guess I'll pack all my things, I guess I'll see you around Its all, been bottled up until now As I walk out your door, all I can hear is the sound  
  
Always... always... always... always... always... always... I just can't live without you  
  
*She walks back up to him and pushes him sending him toppling off the box and onto the floor *  
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you  
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you  
  
*He looks up from the floor at her tears are frantically falling from her eyes *  
  
I wrapped my head around your heart Why would you tear my world apart?  
  
Always... always... always... always...  
  
*She kneels down next to him and takes his arm into her hand clutching a gun in her pocket *  
  
I see the blood all over your hands Does it make you feel more like a man? Was it all, just a part of your plan? The pistol's shaking in my hands and all I hear is the sound  
  
*Johnny backs away and stands up glancing at her with out blinking *  
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you  
  
*Johnny repeats Devi's words to her sincerely as if he meant them as much as she did *  
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude I pick myself off the floor and now I'm done with you  
  
Always... always... always...  
  
*Devi turns away and walks out the door. Johnny watches her leave and sits back down * 


	5. wait and bleed

~ I do not own nny, by now u must know that. I do not own this song, slipknot does. Okie dokie then ~  
  
  
  
*Johnny sits holding a large mallet in his hands glancing down at a teenage boy with hatred. *  
  
I felt the hate rise up in me Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell I wait and bleed  
  
*Johnny now stands up and hovers over the boy waving the mallet in his face *  
  
I felt the hate rise up in me Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell I wait and bleed  
  
*he lifts the mallet high above his head and slams it down onto the kid *  
  
GOODBYE!  
  
*Walking up the stars and into a small bathroom Johnny stares into his own reflection *  
  
I wipe it off the tile, the light is brighter this time Everything is 3-D blasphemy My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up This is not the way I pictured me I can't control my shakes! How the hell did I get here? Something about this, so very wrong I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this Is it a dream or a memory?  
  
*He smashed the mirror with his fist and walked out into his living room and out the front door *  
  
I felt the hate rise up in me Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell I wait and bleed  
  
Looking at the two d-boys that are now in front of him *  
  
GET OUTTA MY HEAD CUZ I DON'T NEED THIS! Why didn't I see this? I'm a victim--Manchurian Candidate I-HAVE-SINNED-BY-JUST Makin' my mind up and takin your breath away  
  
*Kicking them out of his way he walks up to his car and steps inside. *  
  
I've felt the hate rise up in me Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell I wait and bleed  
  
*Pulls up to the 24/7 and runs inside *  
  
I've felt the hate rise up in me Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell I wait and bleed  
  
*An ugly clerk sinkers at him, he turns around and sinks a knife deep into his head *  
  
GOODBYE!  
  
*Turning to a crowd of people who have just witnessed his kill he begins to scream *  
  
You haven't learned a thing I haven't changed a thing The flesh was in my bones The pain is always free  
  
*He shouts even louder this time *  
  
You haven't learned a thing I haven't changed a thing The flesh was in my bones The pain is always free  
  
*He turns runs out of the store and jumps back into his car *  
  
I've felt the hate rise up in me Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell I wait and bleed  
  
*Stops at a red-light to see 4 people in the car next to him pointing and laughing at him *  
  
I've felt the hate rise up in me Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell I wait and bleed  
  
*He turns his face towards them and screams *  
  
AND IT WAITS FOR YOU!!! 


	6. bother

~u know I don't own nny, nor this song. Corey Taylor and the band stone sour own it, so now that this is all cleared up let the fic begin!!! ~(done somewhat like the actual video but not too much.)  
  
* Johnny sits in front of a cracked dirty mirror, glancing at his reflection*  
  
Wish I was too dead to cry My self-affliction fades Stones to throw at my creator Masochists to which I cater  
  
*Johnny watches as his reflection begins to talk back to him *  
  
You don't need to bother; I don't need to be I'll keep slipping farther But once I hold on, I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
  
*He stands up and walks over to two little Styrofoam men *  
  
Wish I was too dead to care If indeed I cared at all Never had a voice to protest So you fed me shit to digest I wish I had a reason; my flaws are open season For this, I gave up trying One good turn deserves my dying  
  
*He kicks one of them across the room and walks over to a nearby table and sits down *  
  
You don't need to bother; I don't need to be I'll keep slipping farther But once I hold on, I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
  
* He picks up his die-ary and begins to write frantically *  
  
Wish I'd died instead of lived A zombie hides my face Shell forgotten with its memories Diaries left with cryptic entries  
  
*Slamming the book shut he gets back up *  
  
And you don't need to bother; I don't need to be I'll keep slipping farther But once I hold on, I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
  
*He walks back in front of the mirror *  
  
You don't need to bother; I don't need to be I'll keep slipping farther But once I hold on... I'll never live down my deceit  
  
*His reflection reaches through the mirror and grabs his neck, then everything goes black * 


	7. in the middle

Yes I've finally came up with some new songs and some hot new ideas, now I don't own this song, the band jimmy eat world does, and of course I don't own the people.  
  
*Devi sits in her gallery covered in paint, crying because she has not come up with a good painting in a long time, tenna opens the door to find her friend crying, she walks over and puts a caring hand on her shoulder. *  
  
Hey, don't write your self off yet its only in your head you feel left out or looked down on just try your best try everything you can and don't you worry what they tell themselves when your away  
  
*Devi stands up and wipes away tears from her eyes and looks thoughtfully at tenna *  
  
It just takes some time little girl your in the middle of the ride everything (everything) will be just fine everything (everything) will be alright (alright)  
  
* Devi starts to clean up the paint still crying, tenna walks up to her and hugs her squeaking spooky *  
  
Hey, you know they're all the same. You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in. live right now. Yeah, just be yourself. It doesn't matter if it's good enough, for someone else  
  
*Devi faces her friend and smiles slightly picking up a blank canvas and placing it on an easel *  
  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be all right (all right)  
  
Hey don't write yourself off yet. It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on. Just do your best, do everything you can. And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say.  
  
*She picks up a brush and starts to paint, smiling *  
  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride. Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be all right (alright)  
  
*tenna and devi stand in front of a painting, its finished and beautiful, devi turns to her friend and hugs her * 


	8. black hole sun

~ Well I know I haven't done many song fics In a while and I just heard this song after not hearing it for about 5 years, I don't own wobbly headed bob, vasquez does, as for the song, well that one belongs to the band sound garden. ~  
  
* Wobbly headed bob is standing out side of a small town with a big sign that says Happyville. He has a large frown on his face and a tear in his eye *  
  
My eyes Indisposed In disguise As no one knows Hides the face Lies the snake The sun In my disgrace Boiling heat Summer stanch 'Neath the black The sky looks dead Call my name Through the cream And I'll hear you Scream again  
  
* He rubs away his tear and gazes up into the sky at a large burning sun *  
  
Black hole sun Won't you come And wash away the rain Black hole sun Won't you come Won't you come Won't you come  
  
*He walks away from the town and to a new one this one is called pleasant town, there stand a few simple looking creatures, WHB walks up to them, they all point and laugh at him *  
  
Stuttering Cold and damp Steal the warm wind Tired friend Times are gone For honest men And sometimes Far too long For snakes In my shoes Walking sleep And my youth I pray to keep Heaven send Hell away No one sings Like you Anymore  
  
* He decides to walk past them and up a hill seeing the large hot sun again *  
  
Black hole sun Won't you come And wash away the rain Black hole sun Won't you come Won't you come Won't you come  
  
Black hole sun Won't you come And wash away the rain Black hole sun Won't you come Won't you come Won't you come  
  
*He falls down to his knees and shouts almost begging the large ball in the sky*  
  
Won't you come (Black hole sun, black hole sun), Won't you come (Black hole sun, black hole sun) Won't you come (Black hole sun, black hole sun), Won't you come (Black hole sun, black hole sun),  
  
*Standing up he lunges himself off the hill and onto soft grass, to his dismay no damage, the village people crowd around him gawking and gasping *  
  
Hang my head Drown my fear till you all just Disappear Won't u come (Black hole sun, Black hole sun)  
  
*WHB stands up dusts himself off and walks away as the creatures giggled at him whispering tiny thoughts to one another *  
  
THE END 


End file.
